


I’ll save you every time (even if you don’t want to)

by Xhiptykhip22



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man:Far From Home, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Full Angst, Happy Ending, I’m bad at giving title shut up (again), M/M, Suicide attemp, Tony lives but lost an arm, Tony tried to kill himself, beck safe him, my first fanfic so shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhiptykhip22/pseuds/Xhiptykhip22
Summary: tony just really sick of his life that he want to kill himself but beck save him .. :)





	I’ll save you every time (even if you don’t want to)

Tony stark always living his life fine .. well at least that’s what the media said about him ... but his not his been living his life with a lot of burdens.

Tony has been having nightmares about what thanos did even though thanos has been defeated .. but he keep having nightmares about him.

While .. beck , Quentin beck .. has been concern about tony every time he zone out .. because he see tony zoned out every time this past month. So someday .. he sees Tony’s arm with a lot of cuts while tony are using his clothes which are oversized and makes the sleeves goes down and Shows the scar. So he take Tony’s arm and said “tony why are you having a lot of scars on your arms?.” 

“.. their old .. their from a mission.”  
“Tony .. if they are cuts .. , and you never get cuts when on a mission especially your arm”  
“..”  
“Tony answer me.”  
“...”  
“Tony!.”  
“I just want to die okay! ... haven’t you’ve seen me trying to jump of a building?!”  
“Wh- .. when!?.”   
“When you just minding your own business and don’t give a shit about me at all!”

Then he just realize that he have been ignoring tony for the past month cause of work and stuff. So he grab Tony’s arm and kiss it. 

Tony pulled his arm off of him and run to their bedroom leaving him in the hall alone.  
But instead of leaving him .. he chased him to the room and found him crying all alone besides the bed.  
So he comes to tony and sat beside him and hug him.  
“Tony .. I’m sorry.”

“Its .. it’s fine.”  
“You forgive me?.”  
“Yes.”  
And then they just sat there together comfortably holding each other.


End file.
